No todo tiene un final feliz
by El mundo de Alicia
Summary: La vida no es como siempre queremos. Akane lo entendió cuando Ranma la dejo botada en el altar y ella sufrió un cambio drástico provocando su muerte, ella misma nos lo contará Es mí primer fic, los capítulos son cortos pero actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda :)
1. Prólogo

NO TODO TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ

¡Hola! Es mi primer fic de Ranma y Akane,espero que les guste :)

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Prólogo

La vida no es fácil, la suerte no siempre esta de nuestro lado, la felicidad tiene un fin y el amor no lo es todo, y Akane perfectamente lo sabía, lo comprendía a la perfección.

Había pasado medio año después de la boda fallida, las típicas discusiones habían aumentado de nuestra pareja preferida, aquellos padres y pretendientes los molestaban diariamente, como siempre, a nuestro artista marcial ya no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado de aquello, pero, ¿qué hay de nuestra jóven Tendo? Se había vuelto irritable, molesta, fatigada,un deprimente y temperamental caracter que siempmre ocultaba pero ¿por qué? Bueno, dejaré que ella misma se los diga.

Akane: Cuando Ranma me cambió por ese barril de agua, me sentí.. no sé, ¿abandonada? ¿Una simple muñeca? No tengo palabras para describir ese sentimiento, con todo lo que paso, me sentía humillada, como si fuera cualquier cosa para él, ¿a caso no entiende que lo amo tal y como es? Digo, si, a lo mejor es humillante para el gran Ranma Saotome ser mitad chica pero es algo que se puede manejar. Ahora hablemos de las discusiones que teníamos, se había vuelto tan típico que ya me había cansado de lo mismo, pero aún así, cada palabra me partía el corazón y yo obviamente no pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Los maniáticos de nuestros padres y pretendientes, puff -lo dice en un suspiro pesado- ¿por qué son así? Estaba harta de lo mismo con ellos, nunca nos dejaron en paz.

Pero, ¿saben qué? De tanto detestar la vida, consideré hacer esto -alza sus mangas de su blusa color vino mostrando sus brazos con pequeñas cortadas apenas haciendo costra- Lo hice también para calmar la desesperación y el sufrimiento, para calmar todo lo que había sentido.. caí tan bajo... Pero ahora estoy descansando porque estoy en la nada, sólo hay una hermosa luz blanca, me siento tan bien con ella, tan cálida, tan feliz... aunque no recuerdo nada más que los problemas con Ranma, el amor de mi vida. Si era lo que pensaban, si, morí y les contaré como pasó

Qué tal? Es la primera vez que hago un fic, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones :)


	2. La gota que derramó el vaso

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les va el 1 capítulo :3

Decidí adelantarme de una vez

Capítulo 1: La gota que derramó el vaso.

Akane: Como anteriormente les prometí, contaré como morí..

Era una tarde fría y calmada, el único ruido que había era el de la ciudad. Me encontraba en la cocina hablando con mi adorable y repugnante hermana Kasumi y si, repugnante porque no me explico como diablos puede ser así de feliz, así de "no pasa nada, siempre estoy feliz, soy perfecta" , la aborresco... Bueno, como les decía, hablaba con ella para que me enseñara a cocinar o mínimo que me hiciera el favor de preparar un platillo escoses para la feria culinaria mundial de la escuela, comencé a cocinar, estuve por varias horas, hasta que por fin, mi segundo platillo delicioso (contando la sopa que preparé con Shinnosuke) ,había hecho un gran platillo y como había hecho de más, sería la cena de hoy.

Recuerdo que en el momento que servimos la comida, mis padres y Ranma bajaron casi volando por el delicioso olor que emanaba de mi gran platillo, agradecimos la comida y ¡buen provecho! No es por ser presumida pero me había quedado excelente, me sentía feliz por primera vez en un largo tiempo, me sentía orgullosa de mi. Se rompió el silencio cuando mi padre dió un alago con una gran sonrisa de boca a boca:

-Kasumi, la comida estuvo deliciosa, le diste un nuevo toque, ¿no?-

Miré a Kasumi y ella sonrió: Ay papá, es porque yo no preparé la comida el día de hoy..la hizo mi hermanita Akane, ¿no es así?-

Me límite a responder entre bocado sin mucha importancia:

-Si, así es, ¿algún problema?

...Todos quedaron en shock y voltearon a ver la comida, no lo creían, je, que poca confianza en mi tienen; todos guardaron silencio y no faltaba el idiota de Ranma que hiciera su típico comentario pero esta vez.. fue la gota que derramó el vaso..

Escupió la comida y me miró de una manera burlona y desafiante:

-Kasumi, no deberías mentir, le hará mal a tu alma. Akane debe subirse la autoestima ella sola, haciendo sus propios logros, así aprendería a dejar de ser una inútil para nada.-

...Hubo un silencio por varios minutos, yo no me acostumbraba a llorar por sus insultos pero esta vez se había pasado, tomé los platos, toda la comida, incluso la que era para la feria, la tiré a la basura mientras comenzaba a llorar. Todos se habían quedado atónitos, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama a reflexionar lo sucedido, me lastimé, lloré, rompí, pegué, hice todo lo posible para eliminar esos sentimientos de frustación, enojo, tristeza y desamor. En ese momento ahora si cambiaría todo, ya no más fingir una sonrisa, sería realmente la nueva Akane.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo :)


	3. La daga de la felicidad

Bueno,este es el capítulo 2 :3

Capítulo 2: La daga de la felicidad

Akane: Después de lo de ayer, dormí tan bien, estaba cansada de tantos sentimientos acumulados. Me levanté muy temprano,más temprano de lo que se levanta Kasumi, la casa tan pacífica, para mi sola, hubiera querido que siempre fuera así; me duché rápido, me vestí, hice la tarea que no había hecho por andar llorando, desayune y me fuí. Cuando llegué a la escuela,casi no había nadie, ni quería entrar a la escuela, así que decidí darle mi tarea a Gosunkugi, ese grandísimo loco e idiota enamorado, muy superticioso y tan tonto, ¿quién se enamora de un fantasma? Que idiotez, bueno, le dí mi tarea para que la entregara por mi y dijera que me sentía mal, es tan manipulable, hace lo que sea con tal de no estar solo. Por primera vez me fuí de pinta yo sola, fuí al centro comercial,y me compré ropa que ocultara mis heridas, compré una katana por si la llegara a necesitar para matar a Ranma si me hace enfadar otra vez, también compré comida para mi y luego pasé por una tienda muy extraña, tenía cosas de brujería, algunas navajas raras y el dueño del lugar era un chico como de mi edad era guapo de ojos verdes, tez blanca con cara de pocos amigos, sólo se limitó a observarme y con una sonrisa preguntó:

-¿Algo en especial señorita?-

-Eh..no gracias, sólo miraba-

-¿Quieres algo para que seas más feliz? Se ve que no lo eres-

Enmudecí completamente, ¿cómo sabía que no era feliz? Yo le he ocultado bien, nadie ha notado mi extraño comportamiento, bueno, excepto por lo de ayer; lo miré y el sonrío:

-Puedo leer el alma de una persona por si te l preguntabas. Tengo lo que buscas-

Sacó un cofre café con un diamante incrustado en el centro, la abrió y había una daga:

-Es la daga de la felicidad, sólo se puede usar una vez-

-¿Y cómo funciona?-

Sonrió maliciosamente, la cara de un psicópata sonriente:

-¿Qué tanto vale tu felicidad?-

Sentí unos enormes escalofríos, no respondí, pero si me hizo dudar, ¿Qué tanto valía mi felicidad?, ¿La vida?, no lo sé, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, él aún sonriente dijo:

-Sacrifica una vida y al momento que deje de latir su corazón, dí el nombre de la persona que será feliz. Llevate la caja, te la regalo, en algo te ha de ayudar-

Me entregó el cofre en una bolsa, se despidió y me retiré del centro comercial lo más pronto posible.

Estuve caminando un largo rato, fuí por un mantecado, fuí al cine y tomé un atajo para no pasar por la escuela y no encontrarme a Ranma. Cuando iba caminando, me encontré a Mousse llorando cerca de un árbol, pobre ingenuo, tan enamorado de Shampoo, la zorra de Nerima, no es feo pero creo que puede encontrar un partido mejor, que insignificante se ve siendo el número 2 de Shampoo, me acerqué porque sentí lástima por él, me agaché y el me miro limpiando sus lágrimas de cocodrilo:

-H...Hola Akane, ¿qué haces por aquí?..-

-Nada, disfrutando de mi misma. Deberías dejar de llorar por Shampoo, hay más peces en el agua-

Él sonrio un poco, lo miré y aunque no le gustó mucho mi comentario, le ofrecí una golosina que traía en mi mochila, se lo dí y dijo:

-Lo pensaré-

Retomé mi camino y reflexioné lo que hice, me sentía: ¿orgullosa? ¿animada? Si, porque alguien agradeció indirectamente mi apoyo.

No tenía mucha imaginación, espero que les agrade, creo que es más largo que los otros

Hasta la próxima!


	4. La nueva Akane

Hola otra vez! A partir de ahora subiré 1 capítulo cada dos días :D

PD: Este capítulo contiene groserías,no se ofendan pliss D:

Capítulo 3: La nueva Akane

Akane: Caminé lo más lento que pude para no llegar tan temprsno a casa y no encontrarme con Ranma,llegué, me quité los zapatos,Kasumi me saludó con su repugnante sonrisa, la esquivé y subí directamente a mi cuarto encontrandome con un odioso Ranma en la entrada y casi gritando dijo:

-¿¡Por qué diablos no fuiste la escuela?! ¡Sólo le dejaste la tarea al tipo ese!-

Yo lo ignoré,con todas mis fuerzas lo lanze contra la pared y entre a mi cuarto azotando la puerta casi rompiendola,cerré con seguro, cerré las ventanas también y cortinas apagando la luz sólo dejando mi lámpara encedida,tomé un libro que había comprado y me dispuse a leerlo; Ranma golpeaba y amenazaba con romper la puerta si no abría, su voz nunca me había irritado tanto,antes la adoraba pero esta vez era diferente, ya irritada y enojada por su escándalo,tomé la katana, la desenfundé y abrí la puerta con tranquilidad y con una patada en el abdomen hice que callera contra la pared, puse mi pie sobre sus testículos lastimándolo y con mi katana lo señalé:

-¡Cállate una buena vez carajo! ¡Si yo no voy a la escuela no es tú maldito problema! ¡Dejame sola por una jodida buena vez en tu maldita vida!-

-¡Auch! ¡Esta bien, pero quitate de encima que me lástimas bruta! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Akane?! ¡Tú no eras así!-

-¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?! ¡Estoy harta de todos, odio cada habitante de Nerima! ¡Tú,Nabiki,mi padre,Kasumi,a todos y cada habitante de Nerima!-

En la última palabra alzo mi manga mostrando mis cortadas con costra y el me mira atónito y asustado:

-¡Ojala todos estuvieran muertos! Mejor aún, que yo estuviera muerta. ¿Sabes qué me duele más? ¡Que para ti sólo soy una puta más a tu lista! ¡Que tus palabras sólo fueron una mentira! ¡Me dejaste tirada como idiota con el mejor vestido de novia del mundo por un simple barril con agua! ¡Yo te amo así como eres pero tú eres un maldito egoísta!-

Lo pisé más fuerte y rasguñé su mejilla con la katana mientras que mis padres anteriormente subieron a mirar aquella escena y ahora entre los dos trataban de controlar me y separarme, Kasumi,Nabiki y Happosai jalaban a Ranma de los hombros y brazos. Me llamaran loca pero que hermoso se veía Ranma sufriendo por el dolor que le causaba, casi lloraba. Todos gritaban para que me detuviera pero yo ejercía cada vez más fuerza, hasta que llegaron su trío de golfas y lograron separarme. Y Shampoo dijo gritando:

-¡Shampoo no permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño a airen,Shampoo matarte!-

-¡Jojojo! ¡En esta ocación estoy de acuerdo con la china!-

-Akane,tu no eres así pero no te voy a permitir que hagas ese tipo de cosas a mi Ranma.-

Shampoo me atacó primero pero no sé que diablos me pasó, una fuerza o poder me llegó y esquivé su ataque rasgando su ropa con mi katana, la pateé y cayó al suelo, Ukyo me atacó igual con sus minis espátulas y las esquivé rápidamente llegandole por atrás y con el mango de la katana golpe una parte de su espalda tirandola de rodillas y al final con Kodachi, me enredó con su listón rojo casi ahorcandome, concentré mi energía rompiendo su listón y la golpeé en el estómago.

Habían quedado tan atónitos, asustados, sorprendidos e impactados, pero más Ranma ya que ese desgraciado siempre pensó que era una debilucha cualquiera pero le había demostrado lo contrario, mi padre, Genma y Happosai tomaron a las chicas y se las llevaron a sus casas a descansar; mis hermanas ayudaron a Ranma a recuperarse y lo curaron. Cuando todos estaban en casa, me había encerrado en mi cuarto para hacer lo habitual,cortarme, Kasumi subió a tocarme la puerta para que hablara con todos pero ya harta de tantos toquidos grité:

-¡Dejenme ya en paz!-

Después de eso, Kasumi se retiró de ahí y proseguí a dormir un poco porque mi siguiente idea era irme de ese infierno.

Alrededor de las 3:00 a.m, me había desertado porque sentí una corriente de aire, me levanté estirandome un poco y solté un quejido de dolor por las cortadas que me había hecho anteriormente, tallé mis ojos y sentí unos brazos rodeando mi espalda, respiré y me dí cuenta que era la fragancia de Ranma. Él acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello mientras respiraba en mi cabello, era tan cálido, no lo puedo negar, disfrutaba estar así. Pasaron varios minutos así y comenzó a besar mi cuello delicadamente, luego pasó su lengua por mi cuello y dí un suspiro de placer mientras acariciaba su cabeza:

-¿Qué paso con la Akane vieja?... Me gustaba más esa...

-La vieja Akane ya no existe..sólo esta la nueva Akane...la que tú y el mundo hizo..

Él enmudeció completamente y sólo dijo:

-Eso me lo merecía supongo..lo siento mucho...

Espero que les haya gustado ^•^/ :3 Dejen sus hermosos comentarios~

Por cierto, ha algunos comentarios que no pude responder pero por aquí lo haré:

*Lacriza: Si, lo sé, pero dependiendo como vayan las cosas, tal vez agregue un par de cosas para que el final no sea tan triste :D

*Scarleth: Gracias por leer :D eso me demuestra que si tengo talento para la escritura :') bueno,supongo xd

*Liza: Gracias :D me alegro que sea de tu agrado 3 la historia tendrá 10 capítulos :3


	5. Huye conmigo

Hola de nuevo :3 Responderé comentarios en la parte de abajo :) Una cosa gente bonita *-*/ Estoy haciendo un proyecto que se llama "El mundo de Alicia" y mi objetivo es hacer diferentes historias de animes,cómics,series,etc; si gustan pueden dejarme opciones de que hacer fics en la caja de comentarios, pero no haré de todos ya que hay animes que no pueda conocer y si tengo tiempo para verlos pero a lo mejor no me gustan y la calidad del fic no sea tan buena. También si quieren que agregue algo a la historia o quieran preguntarme algo, adelante :D

Bueno,les dejo el capítulo 4, espero sea de su agrado :3 Y a lo mejor seguirán apareciando groserías por ahí /u\ Si no les gusta es porque lo hice a a las 3:00 a.m xD

Capítulo 4: Huye conmigo

Akane: Esa noche tan linda que tuvimos él y yo a solas, en la oscuridad con sólo la luz de luna y pidiendome perdón...

-Te mereces eso y más...-

-¿Tú crees?.. Lo siento tanto...no quería hacerte daño,yo...-

Puse mi dedo en sus labios y lo miré algo desanimada:

-El daño ya esta hecho..que bueno que veniste, me podré despedir de ti a gusto...-

-¿Despedirte?..¿De qué rayos hablas Akane?... Si que perdiste totalmente la razón...-

-Huire de casa lejos..lejos de ti,del mundo, de este infierno...-

Estaba tan sorprendido, no se lo creía, tonto idiota, para que veas de que soy capaz de ser, desgraciado. Como no hubo movimiento ni respuesta por parte de él, me levanté y abrí la ventana dando señal de que hora de que se marchara, reaccionó a aquel sonido del deslizo de la ventana y la cerró. Lo miré extrañada y deseando que se fuera para que descansara un par de horas ya que me iría muy temprano; me tomó de la cintura algo sonrojada y ¿tímido? no era momento de serlo porque el solito se arrepentiría y me dejaría emocionada y botada como es de costumbre, me apretaba contra su cuerpo, era muy muy cálido o ¿a caso era muy fría? y de pronto una corriente electrica me recorrió cuando una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda y la otra me tomaba de la barbilla para besarme y así fue. El beso era despacio pero tierno y húmedo, obviamente no me opuse porque desde el momento de que me enamoré de él, deseaba probar esos labios, poco a poco el beso se empezó a profundizar y a ser apasiando; se separó muy despacio de mi y miro con una cara tan tierna, ¡maldita sea! ¿¡por qué diablos lo amo tanto si él actúa como si no le importara?! que estúpido es. Respiró muy profundo, estaba tan encantada con todo eso, je, de seguro me veía tan boba ahí viendo cada movimiento que hacia, después él se río como idiota nervioso rascandose la cabeza:

-Lo siento por eso. Me los pisaste muy feo, me las pagaras Akane.-

-Cállate de una buena vez.-

Ambos estábamos sonrojados, se molestó por mi reclamación, sacudí mi cabeza porque, por dios, la nueva Akane no debe de caer tan bajo, no debe volver a caer en el amor, además nunca me ha dicho "Te amo" como aquella vez, soy una estúpida, soy una más del montón; me acosté tapandome hasta la cabeza:

-Ve de aquí que mañana tengo que madrugar.-

-Hm,no, dormiré contigo boba.-

Me hizo a un lado mientras se acostaba y me abrazaba, amé ese contacto, estaba en el cielo, me giré para verlo a los ojos y dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla:

-Te extrañaré mucho Akane.-

-Huye conmigo...donde sólo estemos tú y yo...donde siempre seas así...Es que estoy tan harta de la vida...-

-Lo sé Akane...lo sé perfectamente..lo demostraste hace rato... y esos brazos cortados también dicen algo.-

Lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla o así lo había entendido, lo tiré de la cama enojada, rascó su mejilla y volvió a acostarse a mi lado mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y acomodaba su cabeza en mi cuello... ¡Carajo Ranma Saotome! ¿¡Por que diablos me vuelves loca?! ¡Lo único que haces es hacerme daño! Poco a poco sentí mis ojos pesados quedandome dormida en esa posición en la que estaba él y yo...Recuerdo que antes de dormir, el pronunció: "Escaparemos juntos..lo prometo". Mi alarma ruidosa sonó a las 6:00 a.m, hora en la que los sábados nadie se levantaba, Kasumi quien era la que se levantaba más temprano, los sábado se paraba a las 8:00 a.m; abrí mis ojos y me volteé para ver a Ranma pero sentí frío en mi espalda y ya no había nadie en mi cama..tal vez se había parado a hacer maletas, me bañe rápido, me cambié, desayuné rápido y subí a la habitación de Ranma para buscarlo pero sólo estaba el tío Genma, ¡oh! ¡gran desilución! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué esperaba?! ¡Era Ranma Saotome! Tenía tantos sentimientos acumulados, me bañe, vestí, comí, hice maletas y salí lo más rápido que pude quemando todo a mi paso, en el camino, cerca del parque, vi dos figuras recargadas en la pared besándose apasionadamente...Aún recuerdo esa horrible sensación, quería suicidame ahí mismo... comencé a llorar viendo la punta zorra golfa de Shampoo besaba a Ranma y él.. ese idiota no hacia nada, al contrario...correspondía perfectamente... ambos se dieron cuenta de los miraba, se separaron y salí corriendo y golpeé el piso destruyéndolo por si me siguieran...claro, tenía razón, si no me dijo "Te amo" ,esas caricias, besos y abrazos sólo fueron un encuentro platónico...Aún corriendo escuché la voz de Ranma llamandome, corrí hasta más no poder encontrandome con el bosque, armé mi casa de campaña y justo a tiempo empezó a llover, estaba a punto de entrar cuando me encontré a.. ¡P-chan! Mi único amigo en la vida que aún perdiéndose, siempre regresaba a mi lado, lo cargué y lo seque, entre a la casa de campaña, me senté cerca de la entrada y vi que una figura de hombre se acercaba, saqué mi katana, la desenfundé y ataqué rápido, la figura aquella esquivó por suerte ese ataque:

-C...Calma Akane,soy yo, Mousse.-

Suspiré profundamente y entre a la casa de campaña con Mousse, cerró su sombrilla y dijo:

-Tu también los viste, ¿no? Pero no es lo que piensas.-

-¿Entonces qué? No me interesa ya nada de él.-

-...Un hechizo...-

Que tal? Triste,no? TnT Se que prometí que cada dos días para dejar que el público se una pero no aguanto D: Mi mente está tan...aswfgsdgx Dx emocionada y también ansiosa de lo que se me pueda ocurrir TuT Así actualizaré casi diario :D

Linda: Te entiendo perfectamente :) Acabo de terminar una relación /u\ u.u

Hasta la próxima!


	6. A veces las mentiras no son tan malas

Hola hola mis guapetones *-* les traigo el capítulo 5 :D

Aviso: Malas palabras :c no se ofendan

Capítulo 5: A veces las mentiras no son tan malas.

Akane: Después de lo sucedido, de mi roto corazón, resultó un hechizo...

-¿Un hechizo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Shampoo lo hechizó como venganza contra ti.-

-Hija de perra..oh, lo siento Mousse.-

-No te preocupes, desde que me diste ese consejo, dejé de pensar en ella.-

-Me alegro por ti Mousse, te veías tan ingenuo y estúpido siendo el arrastrado de Shampoo.-

-...-

-¡Lo siento! Desde que vi a Ranma y Shampoo..yo..-

-Te entiendo y tienes mucha razón, yo también ya estaba harto de ser el arrastrado de Shampoo.-

La platica siguió por un buen rato, Mousse cocinó sopa de hongos ya que no quería enfermarse con mi comida y encendimos una fogata para no pasar frío, por mucha suerte traía otra bolsa de dormir y además, no quería recordar lo que pasó la última vez que dormí con un hombre. En fin, descansamos muy bien, tenía un amigo a mi lado, también a P-chan, me sentía tranquila porque descubrí que aquel chico quien es el amor de mi vida sólo estaba hechizado por la golfa de Nerima y China; lo mejor de todo, no sé, me sentí orgullosa de ayudar a alguien que sufría, hasta eso se siente bien supongo. Pasamos la noche tranquila, me desperté alrededor de las 6:00 a.m, Mousse ya no estaba en su bolsa de dormir y tampoco estaba P-chan, me levanté y alcanzé escuchar un par de voces varoniles:

-Lo siento por Akane, ese Ranma me las va a pagar muy caro.-

-A mi también, no sé porque tanto la detesta, es una buena persona, sólo que ha sufrido mucho.-

-Si, como P-chan llegué a ir a su cuarto y la encontré haciéndose daño, fue triste verla así. Pero ahora que sé eso, es mejor que tenga esa idea..-

Espera, dijo ¿como P-chan? ¿Ryoga es P-chan? en ese momento yo le había dado la razón y debía disculparme con él; a alguien que siempre era castroso y que por su culpa perdí mi cabello, lo consideraba un buen amigo pero ahora lo odio, ¡es un pervertido asqueroso y cerdo! Lo odié tanto en esos instantes. Tomé mi katana y la desenfunde, me acerque a el par de chicos, pateé a Mousse contra una roca dejándolo inconsiente, debo admitir que puedo ser más fuerte con odio o cuando me lo propongo realmente; Ryoga se puso en pánico y sonrojado, se levantó de donde estaba y temblando se alejaba de mi:

-H..Hola A..Akane..¿cómo estas?-

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? Cerdo asqueroso o más bien "P-chan".-

-L..Lo siento Akane, y..yo quería decirtelo..-

-¿¡Cuándo?! ¡Más de dos años siendo ese cerdo asqueroso! ¡Te creía mi amigo!-

-...-

Luego sonreí de una manera maliciosa y psicopatamente mientras alzaba mi katana contra él:

-A...Akane, ¿q..qué haces?..-

-Vengarme de aquellos que me han traicionado.-

Lo ataqué pero esquivó mi ataque, lo llegué a patear en el estómago y él me sujeto de los brazos, no sé que hice por la ira pero le rompí el brazo, lo golpe y lo tire al piso, tomé mi katana y lo atravesé de espaldas, lo miré un buen rato y saque mi katana, para eso Mousse ya había reaccionado, cargó a Ryoga que estaba desmayado por el dolor, Mousse me vió detenidamente asustado y temeroso, después desapareció entre los árboles brincando; reaccioné, me refresqué en un lago cerca de ahí, me cambié de ropa ya que estaba manchada de sangre, limpié mi katana, guardé mis cosas y retomé mi camino por el bosque. Después de varias horas, me senté un rato a descansar hasta que escuché unos crujidos entre unos arbustos, no sentí miedo, desde que empecé a ser quien realmente soy, me volví más hábil, fuerte, rápida, en las artes marciales mejor así que pude sentir la energía de aquella persona oculta, era Ranma. No pude evitar recordar lo de Shampoo, quería llorar pero decidí afrontar las cosas, esperé a que saliera y ahí estaba Ranma, se me acercó y me abrazó mientras yo correspondía a su abrazo, extrañaba estar así con él, era muy cálido, hubo silencio un rato y me miró a los ojos:

-Hola boba...-

-¿Ya te liberaron del hechizo?...-

-¿Hechizo? ¿De qué hablas?..-

-Te vi besándote con Shampoo y Mousse me dijo que la besaste porque estabas hechizado...-

-...Mousee te mintió...yo la besé por gusto...-

-¿Eh? Es mentira, ¿verdad?-

-...No...yo..ella me besó y pues me provocó, también me hecho unos polvos de afrodisiaco o algo así, no hicieron mucho efecto y...termibe acostandome con ella...Luego Mousse llegó con Ryoga desangrandose, lo llevamos al hospital..ya esta bien pero...Mousse me dijo que tu habías hecho eso...-

-...¿te acostaste con ella?..-

-...-

Luego le dí una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, su mejilla quedó morada, escupió sangre y soltó un quejido de dolor, me separé de él y comencé a llorar cayendome al piso mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos, quería asesinarlo, se agachó y trató de mirarme pero no se lo permití, suspiró y espero un rato para que tranquilizara, limpié mi cara y lágrimas, me levanté y el me miró:

-Akane..lo siento..yo te amo..perdóname...-

-¿Sabes?.. A veces las mentiras no son tan malas... hubiera preferido quedarme con la mentira de que estabas hechizado...-

-...-

-Si tú me amaras..aunque mi vida dependiera de acostarme con otro frente a tus ojos, hubiera preferido morir...ya me cansé de ti..-

Él no dijo nada, se sentó en una roca, me dio la espalda, silenciosamente yo había tomado mi katana, le retiré la funda en silencio, acaricié su pelo con suavidad mientras recargaba su cabello en mi estómago, levanté mi katana y la coloqué cuidadosamente en su cuello sin cortarlo, el tragó en seco mientras temblaba y cerraba sus ojos, amaba también tenerlo así, sufriendo:

-No te preocupes Ranma...no te dolerá tanto..-

Lo sé, dio un giro grande °-° es que estaba enojada en esos momentos xd qué les parece la Akane yandere? :oo si no les gusta, díganme y cambio un poco las cosas, va? :33

Hasta la próxima *-*


	7. Te haré olvidar

Hola :D a todos los fans de RanmaxAkane les tengo dos avisos: habrá un momento lemon para ellos y Akane será besada por alguien más D: Pero lo rechazará :) Sólo quedan 4 capítulos más D: si quieren que haga la historia más larga avisenme :9

Capìtulo 6: Te haré olvidar.

Estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Ranma con un solo movimiento, hubiera sido mi sueño psicópata pero entre las hojas salieron la estúpida Ukyo y el ciego Mousse con la zorra de Nerima y China,Shampoo. Mousse se me acercó cuidadosamente e hizo una seña para que bajara mi katana, cual no decidí obedecer y luego Ryoga me atacó por la espalda, ¿cómo diablos se curó tan rápido? Shampoo abrazó contra si a Ranma y Ukyo batallaba con Shampoo para quitarle a "su Ranma", golpe a Ryoga y esta vez le dí en su corazón la katana, todos me miraron asustados y fríos, todos temblorosos y nerviosos, Ukyo tomó a Ryoga rápido y se lo llevó al hospital. Por fin me había podido vengar del mugriento cerdo asqueroso, sólo me faltaba Ranma pero ambos amazones se interpusieron en mi camino mientras Mousse se me acercaba a mi cuidadosamente:

-Akane,no tienes que hacer esto, ¿qué pensará Ranma de ti?-

-Me importa un carajo, si a él no le importé ni le importaron mis sentimientos a la hora de tirarse a esa golfa, ¿por qué me ha de importar lo que un transexual asqueroso infiel piense de mi?-

Levanté mi katana contra él, se me acercaba cada vez más y yo retrocedía hasta que tropecé con una piedra tirando mi katana al instante y lastimandome mi tobillo, Mousse con una velocidad impresionante me tomó entre sus brazos, debo admitir que ese ciego tiene buen cuerpo y cara, es fuerte e inteligente creo, es un buen partido, bueno, como les decía, me cargó y me besó de sorpresa, obvio abrí mis ojos como platos volteando a ver a Ranma, estaba furioso para hacerlo sufrir más correspondí a su beso apasionadamente...Sólo sentí como caí, alzé mi mirada y Ranma tenía mi katana llena de sangre, de su lado derecho había un Mousse mal herido que era ayudado por la golfa de Nerima. Me levanté rápidamente, Ranma me cargó con todas mis cosas y saltaba de árbol en árbol hasta quedarme dormida un par de horas. Cuando desperté Ranma me veía fijamente desde un árbol, yo estaba en el suelo con mi bolsa de dormir, tomé asiento y el brinco hacia mi para observarme. Luego de un rato, no me resistí a sus labios y lo besé torpemente al igual que él, el beso era tan tierno, húmedo y despacio hasta que se tornó apasionado, con fuerza y mucha necesidad. Nos separamos un momento para vernos y nos volvimos a fundir en un profundo beso mientras el atraía mi cuerpo hacia el de él. Poco a poco me fue recostando en la bolsa de dormir sin dejar el beso, ya para esos momentos había introducido su lengua a mi boca, jugueteaba con su lengua y él con la mía, invadíamos cada espacio de nuestras bocas y labios. Me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja descendiendo poco hasta mi cuello con su lengua solté un leve gemido a aquel tacto, aún recuerdo esa deliciosa sensación, no dejo ni una parte de mi cuello sin probar:

-Te haré olvidar... olvidaras todo lo malo..-

Empezó a retirarme mi blusa rosa con verde dejando al aire mis pechos con el sostén, chupo, mordió, lamió y besó mis pechos sobre el sostén, mientras yo sólo disfrutaba y jadeaba, no quería geMIR porque creía que haría mucho ruido, arrancó con cuidado y sin agresividad mi sostén, los observó mucho tiempo, no podía evitar sonrojarme, acaricio, jugó, apretó, sintió perfectamente mis pechos con sus enormes manos:

-¿Son como las de Shampoo?...-

-Mucho mejor que las de ellas.. las tuyas son perfectas..-

Comenzó a jalar mis pezones mientras yo gemía y jadeaba, metió uno de mis pechos a su boca devorándolos completamente mientras con el otro lo acariciaba, gemía, jadeaba, arqueaba mi espalda, que gran sensación...había tenido mi primer orgasmo. Esperó a que se me pasara pero no a que se me quitara la excitación así que empezó un camino con su lengua de mis pechos bajando por mi estómago y vientre, bajó mi short despacio y beso mis piernas mientras las acariciaba, me dí la vuelta dándole la espalda, besó mi cuello y lamió un poco mis hombros mientras los mordía, en cuanto a mi, yo no paraba de dar leves gemidos, jadeos, suspiros de placer, de todo salía de mi, acaricio mi espalda mientras la lamía y besaba, bajó mis panties con suavidad para ponerse encima de mi y comenzó a acariciar mi trasero mientras lamía un poco mi cuello. Recorrío cada parte de mi cuerpo probandolo, sintiendolo, acariciandolo, todo menos en una parte, me giro y completamente bajó mis panties, cerré mis piernas sonojada cubriendome con mis manos, puso un poco de fuerza pero logró tener vista de mi intimidad, la cual estaba...emm..húmeda, la acarició y la sintió con sus manos:

-Definitivamente eres mejor que ella, tu eres perfecta, me pregunto si también en sabor.-

Abrió mis piernas sumergiendo su cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzó a besar de mi vientre bajando con su lengua hacia mi intimidad, cuando llegó a esa parte, solté un fuerte gemido mientras sujetaba su pelo firmemente, lamió, chupó, beso, casi casi como todos vulgarmente dicen, me la comió. Volví a tener un orgasmo y me corrí pero aún así no estaba rendida y era mi turno de darle placer. Lo besé con desesperación mientras desabotonaba su camisa china y comencé a bajar con besos y lamida por su oreja, en su cuello me detuve para chuparlo y accidentalmente le deje una marca, seguí bajando y lamí desesperadamente su pecho, su abdomen le dí leves chupetones, lo disfruté como nunca, tenía unos grandes pectorales, ¡era todo un hombre sexy! Bajé por sus piernas dándoles besos y caricias hasta llegar su bóxer, su típico bóxer azul agua con amarillo, lo bajé con cuidado y lo contemplé unos instantes, diablos, soy una pervertida... en fin, tenía un poco de pre seminal y no pude evitar ponerme roja, el se sonrojo también y dijo:

-Se que no es buen momento para decir pero... seré sincero, cuando me acosté con ella, en todo momento pensé que eras tú.

-Eres un idiota asqueroso

Le dí un buen golpe en la cabeza y luego miré su gran erección, que vergüenza pero era..em..grande, comencé a acariciarlo con mucha pena y nerviosísmo, dejó salir unos cuantos suspiros de placer y poco a poco le empecé a tomar frecuencia,lo frotaba, acariciaba, lo sentí perfectamente entre mis manos hasta que lo introjue a mi boca y comencé a lamer, chupar y besar, sólo soltaba uno que otro sonido mientras acariciaba mi cabello y empujaba mi cabeza haciendo que todo su miembro entrara a mi boca, tuvo un orgasmo y se corrío dentro mi boca, me tomó de las mejillas y me miró a los ojos, esos ojos eran tan hermosos, los amaba, me colocó en la bolsa de dormir mientras abría mis piernas con delicadeza, me miró a los ojos y colocó su miembro en mi entrada, ¡dios, esto es tan bochornoso de contar! pero seguiré, respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos, poco a poco comenzó a entrar, dolió mucho y me aferré a él, se quedó quieto para que me acostumbrara a él, me cal me soltandolo un poco y prosiguió a moverse con lentitud, ¡soy una pervertida, pero se sentía bien!, siguió moviéndose lento hasta que comenzó a acelerar el movimiento y fuerza, sus penetraciones fueron rápido, fuertes y ambas combinadas, yo babeaba del placer, él soltaba sonidos diciendo:

-T..Te amo Akane..p..perdón..-

-Yo también t..te amo Ranma..¡Ah!-

-A..Akane..eres muy a..apretada..-

-¡C..Cállate!..-

Siguieron con los sonidos, penetraciones, movimientos, gemidos, casi gritos. Aceleró más sus movimientos y comenzó a correrse dentro de mi al igual que yo, fue algo tan apasionado y con amor. Cuando acabamos, nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos abrazabamos y me besó con ternura:

-¿Me perdonas Akane?.. Yo te amo y si no me perdonas, entiendo perfectamente..-

-Te perdono Ranma, yo también te amo y mucho...-

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados esperando el nuevo día...

QwQ no sé, qué tal? Les pido que dejen un comentario de si continuar más allá del cap 10 :) y que para mis próximos fics sugieran un anime!

Respuestas y comentarios: -

LinaAkane: Yo siempre actualizó rápido, sólo que este capítulo tardó por falta de imaginación para el lemon /u\

Sakurale: Jajaja, calma amiga, ya tengo al preparado para él :9

Sia: No Sia, Akane was about to behead Ranma, sorry if I have to use Google translator and that but I'm not very good with English. Sorry. Sólo se lo básico D':


	8. Huye mientras puedas

Hola :33 Perdón si no he actualizado pero es que no he tenido inspiración unu este capítulo será largo y tendrá cosas de loca psicópata

Capítulo 7: Huye mientras puedas.

Después de esa vergonzosa noche que pasé con Ranma, me levanté temprano, tomé una cobija y con ella me tapé para evitar frío y buscar mi ropa, la cual estaba llena de tierra así que guardé esa aparte, tomé otra y escuche un leve ronquido por parte de Ranma, admito que se veía muy tierno dormido, me agaché y besé su frente, abrió un poco los ojos y dijo:

-No te vistas aún.. quiero hacerte gritar otra vez..-

-¡Cállate pervertido! Levantate que regresaremos a Nerima.-

-¿Piensas regresar? Es que aquí podemos demostrarnos nuestros sentimientos y eso..-

Cuando dijo eso,admito que se veía súper tierno sonrojado, lo abracé porque lo entendía a la perfección, lo tomé de las mejillas y le dije:

-También podemos hacer eso en casa, amarnos sin molestías ya que llegando daremos el aviso de que somos una feliz pareja que en un tiempo se casará.-

Me sonrío y retomé mi labor de vestirme, se levantó, tomó su ropa y se vistió. Preparó el desayuno ya que como siempre mi comida es pésima, terminamos de desayunar y comencé a empacar, me volteé un momento para ver una linda ardilla corriendo y cuando quería regresar mi mirada hacia él, había desaparecido, caminé un poco para buscarlo y lo ví cerca de un río, sentado en una piedra grande, soltó un leve suspiro e hizo una mueca ¿a caso no le parecía la idea? Y entre susurros dijo:

-No tiene gracia que de varios gatos esten atrás de un ratón si no van a jugar con él..-

¿A qué se refería? Cielos, cuando lo comprendí fue tan doloroso. Me alejé de ahí, terminé de empacar y esperé a que Ranma viniera, lo tome de la mano y él con pocas ganas me cargó y brinco de árbol en árbol hasta que a media noche llegamos a casa. En la sala hab8a silencio y en el piso estaba Ukyo dormida recargada en la pierna de Ryoga el cual tenía una herida en el pecho y que aparte respiraba con tranquilidad. Subimos con mucha cautela a mi habitación, acomodamos las cosas y nos metimos al baño, en lo que abría la llave para llenar la tina, me desvestí, me miré al espejo y me veía diferente, mi pelo estaba un poco más largo, estaba un poco más blanca, ya no tenía cara de niña, después sentí un cuerpo masculino que me abrazaba, besó un poco mi cuello y me puse roja, se rió un poco y dijo:

-Eres preciosa y sexy.-

Cuando dijo lo último apretó mis pechos y jalé su mejilla:

-Metete a la tina niño caliente.-

Ambos entramos a la tina, el tallaba mi pelo y yo el de él, practicamente el me bañó y yo a él, cuando a mi parte íntima, puso cara de pervertido y le dije:

-Ni lo pienses.-

-Anda, sólo un poco, todos estan dormidos.-

Y luego el degenerado empezó a acariciarme, me sentó sobre de él dándole la espalda, besó mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis pechos, los apretaba, jalaba mis pezones, soltaba uno que otro jadeo y gemido escandaloso. Siguió un rato así, obviamente ambos reaccionamos, me levantó un poco y con mucho cuidado comenzó a dejarme caer en su miembro, solté casi un grito y comenzó a moverse mientras acariciaba su cabello, estuvimos así unos 5 minutos cuando escuchamos que alguien deslizó la puerta encontrándonos así; ¡Fue lo más bochornoso que me ha pasado en la vida! ,era Kasumi, nos detuvimos y ambos nos pusimos rojos, ella salió rapidamente, nos bañamos rápido y ambos salimos a nuestra habitación:

-Nos descubrieron..-

-Al menos fue mi hermana, imagina si hubiera sido papá.-

-Hubiera sido peor, ¿qué haremos?-

-Dejame a mi hermanita, yo me encargo.-

Se puso su pijama ya que hacia frío, se quedó dormido en mi habitación, me puse mi pijama amarilla, me senté en el escritorio y escribí una pequeña nota que decía: "No digas nada y todo estará bien".

Entré a su cuarto, por suerte no estaba ahí, deposité la nota en su cama y luego entró preguntando:

-¿Ya arreglaron sus problemas?-

-Si, daremos anuncio de que somos una feliz pareja que aún no se planea casarse.-

-Me alegro por ustedes pero tengo algo que decirte.-

Me senté en su cama, prendió la luz y se sentó a lado mio:

-No te molestes Akane.. prometeme eso.-

-Esta bien, cuentame.-

-Una vez lo caché toqueteandose y.. decía un nombre entre gemidos.-

-Ese tonto asqueroso.-

-Aún no acabo hermanita..es que, bueno, tengo una relación secreta con el Dr. Tofú y como ya tiene rato que no tenemos relaciones sexuales, pues.. entré a su cuarto y yo lo masturbé...-

-...-

-Pero sólo pasó eso..lo siento hermana..-

Comenzó a llorar y me abrazó, aparte de niña dulce repugnante, salió zorrita.. Pero, en ese momentó decidí eliminar aquella gente que se acercara con malas intenciones con el amor de mi vida; no sólo descubrí que mi hermana era una golfa, sino ne dí cuenta de aquellos susurros que dijo él cerca del río.. ella quería con todas.. sólo fui un juguete para él. La miré a los ojos con una sonrisa de loca y me levanté diciéndole:

-Huye mientras puedas..-

¡Que divertido! Se levantó asustada y salió corriendo mientras yo apagaba su luz, rompía la nota y cerraba su habitación, luego me fuí a mi cuarto a besar su frente, salí por la ventana y corrí atrás de ella, no estaba muy lejos, la alcancé a los 3 minutos, cerca del consultorio del Dr. Tofú, supongo que iría a esconderse ahí, en fin, la tiré contra una pared, tosió mucha sangre, a la vez lloraba porque su brazo se había roto, el hueso del codo lo tenía salido, ¡Dios! ¡Que hermosa escena! Tomé una piedra con las mangas de la pijama, golpeé y aplasté su cabeza con ella hasta que dejó de moverse, la cargué y la tiré a fuera del consultorio del Dr. Tofú. Corrí hacia casa, entré por la ventana de mi cuarto, me quité mi pijama con rapidez, escondí la pijama llena de sangre bajo mi cama para luego tirarla, me puse otra pijama y me acosté:

-Mañana será un nuevo día..-

Qué tal? :D ya casi acaba la historia :c

RyaSaotome-Tendo: Ryoga estará bien cx

Euridice Hibiki: Actualizo rápido xd tranquila


	9. Te amo

Hola mis sensuales lectores les traigo su nuevo capítulo :D

Capítulo 8: Te amo

Desperté alrededor de las 8:00 a.m muy tranquila y con frío ya que mi amado ya no estaba a mi lado, me dispuse a quitarme la pijama y a ponerme un vestido corto y algo pegado ya que con sólo al recordar cómo maté a mi hermana con riesgo a que me descubrieran era excitante y con ese vestido estoy segura que provicaría a Ranma. En fin, bajé y toda la familia estaba llorando, mi padre en sollozos se me acercó tomándome de los hombros y dijo:

-Tu hermana Kasumi falleció.. la encontraron con golpes en la cabeza y partes del cuerpo rotas..-

-¿K..Kasumi?.. No puede ser..-

Me moría de la risa, pero tuve que finjir para que no sospecharan y vaya que soy buena actriz, abracé a mi padre para consolarlo un poco, luego de reojo ví al Dr. Tofú que se veía ¿feliz? Eso me intrigaba bastante que pasaba por su cabeza así que decidí aprovechar algún momento para hablar con él. Hoy velaríamos a Kasumi así que junto con Ranma salímos a dar aviso de la muerte de mi hermana; cuando salímos de casa, tomé de la mano a Ranma y me dedicó de sus encantadoras sonrisas y dijo:

-Siento lo de tu hermana, no me imagino que clase de enfermo le hizo eso, ella era una muy buena persona.-

-Lo sé y si me imagino que clase de enfermo le hizo eso.-

-A propósito, ese vestido te queda demasiado bien.-

Me sonrojé y no pude evitar abrazarlo, me correspondió y beso mi frente como su tratara de consolarme por la muerte de mi hermana, cuando nos separamos me dió una nalgada el muy degenerado diciendo:

-Lindo trasero.-

-Si, es sólo tuyo.-

Ahora él se sonrojó y yo me reí, continuamos nuestro camino pasando primero con Ukyo pero su restaurante no estaba abierto, tocamos pero nadie abrió así que decidimos pasar y atrás de la barra estaba Ryoga con Ukyo teniendo sexo, todos nos pusimos rojos quedándonos en shock, ambos se vistieron con una rapidez súper humana y Ryoga muy sonrojado preguntó:

-¿Q..Qué se les o..frece?..-

-Mi hermana falleció el día de ayer y sería muy lindo detalle si vinieran a velarla..-

-Lo sentimos mucho Akane y claro que iremos.-

Salímos de aquel restaurante y pude notar que Ranma tenía algo erecto que trataba de ocultar muy sonrojado, lo abracé tapándole los ojos y lamí de su lóbulo hasta su cuello provocando un jadeo por parte de él y le dije:

-Ahora me toca a mi.-

-N..No por mucho tiempo..-

Me cargó y brincó de casa en casa hasta el restaurante de Shampoo metiéndose por el cuarto de la zorrita esa, me acostó en la cama haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cadera y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, correspondí perfectamente mientras enredaba mis brazos en su cuello, los besos se tornaban más apasionados, subía y bajaba por mis piernas y yo desabotonaba su camisa para acariciar libremente su torso, alzó un poco mi vestido de la parte de abaho y de arriba bajo un poco para liberar mis pechos, subió mi sostén y cuando estaba apunto de meter uno de mis pechos a su boca, se escucharon pisadas por el pasillo, así que ambos nos metimos a su armario y entró la gata a esa, buscó algo entre el colchón y sacó una foto de Ranma que de seguro consiguió la foto por Nabiki y dijo:

-Mi airen siempre tan guapo, querer tener una quinta noche con él.-

¿Quinta noche? Lo volteé a ver y él desvió la mirada.. ¡Que hijo de perra! Ahora si..definitivamente me había creído que jugaba con mi corazón.. acomodé mi ropa, trató de abrazarme y no dejé que lo hiciera, ambos esperamos a que Shampoo saliera del cuarto y salí inmediatamente de aquel armaruo, me tomó del brazo, no le pegué ni nada, lo miré con unos ojos de celos, enojo, decepción y tristeza, hice que me soltara y salí velozmente de por la ventana, ya no me importaba si se acostaba con ella o no, sólo ya no quería estar más con él. Perdida entre pensamientos y lágrimas, choque con un cuerpo masculino, era aquel chico que me regaló esa daga, me miró y sonrió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas:

-Que alegría verte, veo que aún no la usas.-

-No creo en ese tipo de cosas..-

-No lo creo linda, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar pero no lo tengas, si pudiste matar a tu propia hermana, podrás hacerlo.-

-¿Eh?..-

-Querida, las cosas que vendo, sólo las tienen demonios y tú te estas transformando en uno, por eso se me es más fácil leer y ver tus recuerdos y pensamientos.-

-¿Demonio?..-

-Claro linda, cuando mueras, estarás en un espacio blanco y vacío, te tomarán en cuenta tus acciones y sé que terminarás siendo un demonio como yo. Tengo más de 600 años, reconozco la gente que será ángel, fantasma o simplemente alguien en el paraíso o infierno.-

Que locura, me tomó de la barbilla plantandome un cuidadoso beso en los labios, no sé que me sucedió pero me separé de él al instante y sonrió de una manera adorablemente sadica:

-Los humanos nunca resisten los besos de los demonios y más como yo.-

-Pues yo te rechazé.-

-Sabes, cuando te ví entrar a mi tienda, al instante supe que irías al cielo pero casi nadie se torna malvado, amo ese tipo de gente, eres especial y eso me gusta.-

-Creo que sabes que mi corazón pertenece a alguien más.-

Él rió y acaricio mi mejilla atrayendome hacia él y besó mi frente, cerre los ojos un instante y había desaparecido dejando una rosa en el piso, la tomé y tenía un olor inexplicablemente delicioso. Ya relajada, caminé encontrandome con Mousse, estaba curado, me miró y me abrazó, me quedé quieta, respiraba en mi cuello y besó mi mejilla con ¿ternura? Asco, al final me dejó en paz y llegué en la noche a casa, por mala suerte mía todos seguían en el velotario, me miran fijamente con enojo, Ranma no lo hizo, al contrario, se volteó, sinceramente no me importó que los otros me odiaran por no asistir al velorio, abracé por la espalda a Ranma, no se cómo pero entre mis manos apareció una pequeña navaja entre mis manos y corté su mejilla:

-Te amo.-

Todos se quedaron en shock y me retiré hacia mi cuarto encerrándome con seguro. Recuerdo que Ranma con Nabiki forzaban y tocaban la puerta, sin embargo, yo no accedí. Pasé la noche sola, que tranquilidad, alrededor de las 3:00 a.m. escuché un gemido, me levanté y me azomé por la ventana, era Kodachi masturbando a Ranma afuera de mi ventana, ¡Maldito zorro! Tomé mi katana en silencio, la desenfundé y salí por la ventana cuidadosamente, Ranma no le hacia feo ni nada y sinceramente no me importaba lo que hiciera aunque lo amara com toda mi alma, me acerqué a ellos, me agaché susurrándole a Kodachi:

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.. ya no me interesa, pero ten el respeto que esta es mi casa y él es sólo un invitado.. no puede tener sexo aquí cuando el quiera..así que te pido que te retires ahorita mismo del tejado o paga las consecuencias..-

-¡Jojojo! Hasta crees plebeya que me voy a ir, esta es la casa de mi amado Ranma y tú no tienes ningún derecho niña boba.-

-Si eso piensas, lo respeto.-

Le sonreí de una manera amable y acaricie con delicadeza su cabeza:

-Que linda cabeza, me encantaría tenerla como trofeo de mi segundo asesinato ya que el primero no pude conservar la cabeza, la aplasté y golpeé con una roca.-

-¿A..Asesinaste a tu hermana?.. La Akane linda que conozco nunca haría eso..-

-Ni yo pero nadie se mete con mi prometido..-

Al terminar eso, sujeté fuertemente del pelo a Kodachi haciendo que su cuello se viera y con un sólo movimiento mi katana cortó su cabeza mientras caía su cuerpo lleno de sangre. ¡Dios! ¡Que buen momento! Ranma se levantó mientras acomodaba su ropa, pensé que me odiaría o me haría algo en ese momento, tomó el cuerpo de Kodachi que aún brotaba sangre y lo tiró por el tejado mientras ponía una sonrisa ¿diabólica? Pues si, me miró de pies a cabeza, ambos estabamos llenos de sangre, me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y me besó de una manera apasionada:

-Sabes, no me das miedo, me encanta la nueva Akane asesina.-

-Te amo.-

Jujuju, esta historia se está volviendo horrible :o sólo será este capítulo, no me odien plox xd

GNR: Sinceramente, Kasumi es el personaje que más me desagradada, no me odien, así como hay gente que odia a Akane, hay quien odia a Kasumi

Euridice Hibiki: Si odiaste a Ranma, esperate algo ;)


	10. La maldad esta en mi

Hola gente bonita *-*/ Les traigo el capítulo 9 Advertencia: Lenguaje algo explícito

Capítulo 9: La maldad esta en mi

Cuando el cuerpo de Kodachi tocó el suelo, entramos a mi cuarto para cambiarnos de ropa, era muy emocionante de que nos pudieran atrapar, ya con la ropa limpia, decidimos tirar la ropa, recuerdo que hechamos la ropa en mi portafolios, salímos rápido de casa y corrímos hasta llegar a un lago, no era muy profundo pero lo suficientemente solitario para que nadie descubriera la evidencia, tiramos el portafolios y esperamos a que se hundiera completamente. En ese tiempo, Ranma se la pasaba manoseandome pero lo raro es que no me excitaba, al contrario, me irritaba mucho, cuando empezó a introducir su dedo en mi intimidad, lo miré seria y le dije:

-¿Podrías dejarme en paz?-

-Oh vamos Akane, no me digas que no te esta gustando, si estas muy húmeda.-

-Mi cuerpo reacciona naturalmente pero te soy sincera, no quiero que me toques.-

Al terminar lo último, sacó su dedo dando media vuelta y comenzó a caminar:

-Perfecto, iré con Shampoo a que me cosuele.-

Deseaba ir detrás de él pero tuve una mejor idea, algo que Ranma Saotome nunca olvidaría y sabría que Akane Tendo no es una débil o chica cualquiera, que era alguien mala, fuerte y vengativa. Esperé un momento a que se alejara más, lo seguí ocultando mi precencia, nunca pasó por casa de la zorrita esa, sino de Kuno ¿como a qué? Simple, a matarlo. Entró cuidadosamente esquivando unas trampas al igual que yo hasta que llegó a la habitación de aquel loco e idiota, yo miraba por la ventana, tomó una almohada grande y cuidadosamente colocó la almohada en su cara, cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el homicidio, el padre de Kuno salió provocando que Kuno también despertara, ambos familiares se pusieron en guardia para atacar, uno con un arma de fuego y el otro con su típica espada de madera. Ranma sólo rió y se puso en posición de ataque hasta que alrededor de 10 sirvientes y sus cocodrilos, estaba perdido así que entre en acción. Entré por la ventana mientras saltaba de cabeza en cabeza de los sirvientes, tomé una arma y se la dí cuando llegué hacia él, pude tomar una para mi pero prefiero matar con armas blancas ó mis propias manos, en fin, los cocodrilos fueron fáciles, una patada para su estanque bastaba, Ranma disparaba y esquivaba todas las balas. En cuanto a mi, desde que esa navaja apareció en mi mano, me he sentido más fuerte, supongo que aquel chico tenía razón, soy un demonio, en un sólo golpe me llevé a más de 3 sirvientes; cuando no quedó ni uno, me dirigí hacia el padre de Kuno y rompí su cuello con una facilidad mientras que Ranma le daba uno que otro golpe en los testículos a Kuno, tomé el arma y le apunté a la cabeza mientras el muy cobarde y maricón lloraba:

-Mi amada Akane, te ofrezco todo el dinero que tengo, todo lo que pidas pero no me mates.-

-Akane, no lo escuches, lleva años acosandonos como para darle un perdón. ¿Y si le cortamos el pene?-

No pude evitar reír del gusto y más porque sus súplicas eran acompañadas de orina, sonreí y le dije con una ternura:

-Tranquilo Kuno, no te dolerá, te mataremos y luego te cortaremos el pene.-

En ese mismo instante disparé volándole la cabeza y llenandome de su asquerosa sangre, Ranma tomó un pedazo de vidrio y prosiguió arrancaré su pequeño miembro, en serio, era pequeño. Nos dimos una ducha rápida con agua fría y quemamos nuestra ropa, limpiamos la escena del crimen y nos vestimos con la ropa de Kodachi, cuando estábamos a punto de huir, entró a la policía, no dudamos y salimos brincando desviandonos hacia el consultorio del Dr. Tofu, entramos por la ventana con cuidado y se encendió la luz, era el Doctor, pensé que nos recibiría algo agresivo pero estaba muy sonriente, nos pidió que tomaramos asiento:

-¿Gustan un té?-

-¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas?-

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen a estas horas en la calle como fugitivos? ¿A caso Akane volvió a asesinar?-

Ambos enmudecimos y él rió maliciosamente:

-Te vi matando a Kasumi esa noche, cumpliste mi mayor fantasía sexual por mi.-

-No es nada Dr. Tofu, tenía un pendiente con ella.-

-En fin, ¿quieren té o no?-

Aceptamos con la cabeza y besé desesperadamente a Ranma aunque estuviera en su cuerpo de mujer, obviamente él Dr. Tofu se dio cuenta pero nos ignoró, nos separamos y comenzamos a beber el té, hubo mucho silencio y el Dr. Tofu preguntó:

-¿Puedo saber de qué escapaban?-

-De la policía.-

-Me lo supuse, les propongo algo, no mencionaré nada de sus asesinatos si ustedes me hacen un gran favor, denme una parte del cuerpo de quienes asesinan, a Kasumi le robé uno de sus pechos.-

Ranma le entregó el miembro de Kuno y el sonrió de una manera diabólica, le mencioné del asesinato de Kodachi y le pedí a Ranma que fuera por el cuerpo de Kodachi para que se lo diera, en lo que él venía, platiqué un poco con el hasta que solté mi primer bostezo de la noche, me recosté en el sofá y me quedé dormida. Había sido una noche emocionante y divertida, cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba desnuda, a lado de Ranma, el también estaba desnudo pero dormido, me levanté lo más rápido posible y me vestí, había abusado de mi mientras dormía, lo tiré de la cama y le dí na buena cachetada safandole una muela. Salí lo más rápido posible y caminé varias cuadras hasta encontrarme a aquel chico de ojos verdes, tomó mi mano y le dio un beso, no pude evitar sonrojarme, emezaba a sentir atracción por ese chico:

-¡Hola Akane! Que gusto encontrarme, extrañaba tu delicioso aroma y tu extraño espíritu.-

-H..Hola..aún no me has dicho tu nombre..-

-Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Reisuke, a tus ordenes.-

Me tomó de la cintura y besó mi mejilla con cuidado, creo que me gustaba aquel chico, cuidadosamente se separó de mi y miro hacia atrás algo molesto:

-Se acerca tu novio.-

-Besame.-

No dudo en hacerlo, me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y besó mis labios con pasión, al principio me quede quieta y asustada, pero poco a poco correspondí su beso de igual manera, escuche un pequeño susurro por parte de Ranma y cuando me separé de aquel chico, Ranma ya se había ido, me miró y sonrió maliciosamente:

-Su sufrimiento, dolor y enojo es una buena fuente de energía para mi, me pregunto a que sabrá.-

-No te atrevas a tocarlo Reisuke.-

-Si eso te hace feliz..pero si rompe el corazón, no dudaré en devorarlo.-

Se retiró de ahí caminando y miré a ambos chicos:

-Te amo Ranma, pero la maldad esta en mi.-

Perdón si tarde en subirlo :( tuve problemas emocionales pero aquí esta el cap,respuestas -

GNRxd: Opino lo mismo

Rya: Te entiendo


	11. ¿Ángel o demonio?

Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero es que he tenido mucha tarea :(

Capítulo 10: ¿Ángel o demonio?

Después de provocarle celos a Ranma y besar a Reisuke, caminé un par de cuadras y me encontré con una pareja de tortolos, Ryoga y Ukyo; los salude y ellos se me acercaron diciendo:

-¿Supiste lo de Kuno y Kodachi? Ya van 3 asesinatos.-

-Si, que raro, extrañaré sus tonterías.-

-Iré por unos helados chicas, esperenme aquí.-

Cuando Ryoga se alejaba, miré a Ukyo y le pregunté:

-¿Y Ranma?-

-Ya es pasado, además, te ama mucho.-

-Si,claro..-

-Akane, ¿ya te contó lo que pasó entre Shampoo y él?...-

-¿Ya lo sabías?-

-Si, bueno..me contó y desde ese momento lo dejé de querer como antes, aunque también dijo que no se arrepentía y me sentí mal por ti.-

Al menos a Ukyo no la había usado, esa vez me sentí feliz por alguien después de mucho tiempo, iba articular una amenaza hacia Ukyo hasta que llegó Ryoga con los helados, tomé mi helado y lo lamí, pasé casi todo el día con ellos hasta que oscureció y me retiré a mi hogar, llegué casi a la media noche, todo estaba oscuro, entré cuidadosamente a casa y una luz se encendió, era Ranma con una cara de tonto:

-Hola preciosura, vamos a tomar sake,¿va?-

-Con que el gran Ranma Saotome ebrio,mmm, tengo una mejor idea.-

Tomé su mano y era hora de aprovechar la situación para darle su merecido, salí corriendo con él hacia casa de Shampoo, entramos por la ventana y Shampoo estaba dormida pero toqueteandose cual golfa que era, sonreí porque todo marchaba a la perfección y Ranma dijo algo que me molestó mucho:

-¿Haremos trío?-

-Mejor que eso.-

Amarré a Shampoo tapándole la boca y la sujete fuerte en la cama,senté a Ranma en el piso y la desnudé por completo,Shampoo no ponía resistencia,supongo que pensaba que sería trío, saqué mi navaja y...jamás había sentido tanto placer por la tortura y venganza, la torturé de una manera horrible e indiscriptible, Ranma estaba asqueado y atónito,recuerdo que había vomitado,limpié su boca y bese su mejilla; Shampoo estaba muerta y para eliminar el cadáver, la hice comida para el público del Neko Ha ten dejando una nota con el nombre del platillo: "Sopa a la Shampoo". Limpié la evidencia, por la ebriedad de Ranma,se desmayó, lo llevé a casa dejándolo dormido en mi habitación,bese su frente y me dí la vuelta topandome con Reisuke, me miró y miró a Ranma y sonrío:

-La sangre de Shampoo te queda bien en la cara,no te preocupes, tengo unos que se encargarán de su alma.-

-Gracias, jamás me había sentido tan feliz, ¿cómo sabes donde vivo?-

-Te he seguido desde pequeña, he cuidado de ti linda.-

Me besó efusivamente y correspondí perfectamente, me besaba con delicadeza pero con pasión, yo acariciaba su pelo suave bajando poco a poco hasta llegar por su espalda,acarició mi cintura e introducía su lengua en mi boca, entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, era una batalla, bajó sus manos llegando a mis caderas y de ahí a mi trasero, lo acarició con cuidado, todos sus movimientos eran cuidadosos, sus besos con cariño, se separö despacio y acaricio mis mejillas sonriendo:

-Tu madre era muy hermosa al igual que tú, te amé desde que te vi de bebecita.-

-¿Conociste a mi madre?-

-Oh si,eramos amigos, la llegué a amar aunque nunca pude tener algo con ella, amaba muchísimo a tu padre, quería convertila en demonio pero terminó siendo un ángel, una hermosa diosa.-

Sonreí y lo abracé, me estaba enamorando de él, a pesar de su ser, era un chico muy bueno, nos dimos unos cuantos besos dulces y se retiró de mi cuarto. Aún amaba a Ranma... Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿ángel o demonio?

Perdonen el retraso :c

Euridice: Ya lo veras,jujuju :33


	12. Un mal sueño

Hola criaturitas del bosque Les traigo nuevo capítulo pero ya casi acaba :c

Capítulo 11: Un mal sueño

Después de lo de anoche,dormí relajada a lado de Ranma pero cuando desperté él ya no estaba,tomé una ducha,me lavé los dientes y me vestí rápido,me acosté en mi cuarto a pensar lo de Shampoo,cuanto lo disfruté.. Oí que mi padre nos llamaba para desayunar y en la puerta estaba Ranma hablando con dos oficiales los cuales proseguían a entrar junto con Ranma y su madre la cual acababa de llegar,me surgió una corazonada de que debía irme a mi cuarto y así lo hice,cerré con llave y de reojo ví esa cajita con la daga de la felicidad,tocaron la puerta y con cuídado la abrí sonriendo:

-Hola tía Nodoka,se le extrañaba,¿cómo está?-

-Bien dulce Akane.-

-Hola Ranma y hola oficiales,¿se les ofrece algo?-

-Señorita Tendo,está arrestada por asesinato. Este jovencito me informó de todos sus asesinatos.-

-¿Y les comentó que participó el también? Fue mi complice.-

Mi tía Nodoka estaba sorprendida,los oficiales estaban a punto de arrestarme cuando yo les lancé el escritorio y tome la navaja de la felicidad,entre Ranma y los oficiales trataron de sujetarme y para safarme,corté el cuello de tía Nodoka:

-¡Akane!-

...todo se volvió oscuro...

Abrí mis ojos y estaba recostada,me levanté aturdida y mareada cayéndome en la cama,alguien me había tomado de los hombros,brinqué y golpee a esa persona que había tomado mis hombros,era Ranma:

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Akane?!-

-¡Perdón!-

Después me vino todo a la mente y sentí tanta ira,me levanté toda aturdida y volví a caer:

-¿Estas bien amor? Recuerda que estamos esperando gemelitos.-

Me levanté con más cuidado y me miré en un espejo grande,estaba embarazada; miré todo mi cuerpo,mi cara se veía más joven,mis ojos color nuez,mi piel blanca y suave,mi pelo me llegaba a la cintura,brazos con un poco de músculo,miré mis muñecas y seguían esas marcas,mis pechos eran firmes y grandes,cintura pequeña a pesar de mi embarazo,trasero firme y piernas marcadas,era toda una belleza. Me contemplé varios minutos hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio y dijo:

-¿Amor? Estas muy rara.-

Lo miré y su piel era más blanca de lo que era,ojos azulados y brillosos,su trenza negra más corta,pecho marcado y abdominales duros,piernas tonificadas y largas,trasero marcado y de buen tamaño,desvíe la mirada hacia su entre pierna y perdón que lo diga pero,tenía un tercer pie. Me puse roja porque ambos estabamos desnudos y me abrazó por la espalda colocándome un anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón:

-Sé que en la noche lo disdrutaste mucho y que gritabas como loca pero no quería dejarte así. De verdad, ¿estas bien esposa mía?-

-Eh..si,sólo me desubique.-

Me puse más roja y el sonrío de una manera muy tierna:

-¿Segura?-

-Claro,sólo tuve un mal sueño..-

-Me alegro lindura,hay que cambiarnos para ir al cementerio para ir a ver a tu mami.-

Nos cambiamos,el se vistió con un traje negro y yo con un vestido negro que me llegaba por las la puerta,era Kasumi,Ranma abrió la puerta y Kasumi dijo:

-Buenos días Ranma,Akane,un chico llamado Reisuke te busca.-

-En un momento bajo.-

Ranma hizo una mueca y bajé con cuidado,seguía en el dojo Tendo pero más actualizado y rústico,salí e invité a que se sentara en el jardín:

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta el cambio?-

-Fue muy sorpresivo. ¿Por qué mi mamá no volvió?-

-No quiso.-

-¿Qué pasó con lo demás?-

-Nunca pasó,olvida el pasado, te pondré al tanto de tu realidad feliz.-

-Gracias,¿entonces mis asesinatos?-

-Sólo fue un mal sueño Akane.-

-Un mal sueño..-

-¿Y si nos damos un beso?-

-No, soy una mujer casada.-

-Oh vamos,si antes ni te importaba.-

-Pues si pero ahora temgo todo lo que deseaba,¿por qué mi madre no quiso volver?-

-Porque como es un ángel,ellos deciden si volver o no.-

-Ha de ser muy hermoso el cielo.-

-Pero bastante aburrido,estuve un tiempo en él pero para mi,lo mío era la rebeldía.-

-¿Qué hiciste que te hicieron demonio?-

-Rompí las reglas... deseaba volver a la vida para vengarme de mi familia..fue asesinada por el jefe de mi padre,tenía 5 años,entonces a los 10 años descubrí que si te quedas en la luz y sufriste,eres un fantasma, una bola de energía si eres un fantasma bueno, pero si rompes las leyes angelicales, te irás al infierno. Las 7 primeras implican ser un demonio, rompí la primera, esa te hace un demonio que puedes castigar a tu manera.-

-¿Qué regla era?-

-La consumación de una relación de amor no es prohibida pero si se consume sin el amor y con maldad esta penalizado. Si se realiza entre seres celestiales, eres condenado al infierno. La tortura y el asesinato te condenará al cargo vicepresidencial del mismísimo Lucifer.-

Enmudecí completamente y sentí miedo porque me dí cuenta a que grado llega la venganza:

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Me odian por hacer tal cosa pero necesitaba vengarme, ellos eran fantasmas porque querían ver si seguía vivo.-

-Lo lamento..-

-Yo igual,ni si quiera lo disfrute,cuando llegué,ese señor ya se lo habían llevado.-

De pronto,sentí la presencia de Ranma espiarnos y volteé,estaba sorprendido y asustado,se acercó y me sujetó entre sus brazos:

-¡Lárgate demonio!-

-Si supieras quien más lo es, ¿por qué no le cuentas Akane?-

RyaOtaku: Tranquis tranquis :3


	13. El Fin

De ante mano una disculpa,mis estudios y mi examen de admisión no me permitieron continuar con mi historia :'c Tengo proyectos pendientes así que este capítulo será muy largooooo y será el último TuT lo siento

Capítulo 12: El fin

-Yo..-

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-

-Rei,retírate de aquí por favor.-

En eso,Rei me entrega una rosa roja,besa mi mano y desaparece, no sabía que decir, si le decía la verdad a Ranma,adiós vida feliz pero si yo no se lo decia, Rei se lo diría, miré a Ranma y tome su mano mientras comenzaba a llorar:

-¿Akane?-

-Yo..de verdad lo siento..-

-En otra realidad me cortaba y me fuí de pinta,consigue la daga de la felicidad y maté a tu mamá para que yo fuera feliz... En esa realidad maté a mucha gente.. Kasumi, a Shampoo y a Kodachi porque me engañaste con ellas,casi a Ryoga, la familia Kuno..-

Cuando terminé la última frase, sólo sentí una fuerte cachetada.. Ranma por primera vez me había golpeado. Lo miré a los ojos sorprendida,to qué mi mejilla y me dolió mucho:

-¿¡Cómo pudiste matar a mi madre y a toda esa gente?! ¡Si te cortaste, eras anoréxica y fría pero yo me dí cuenta y te llevé al psicólogo! ¡Estuve 4 malditos años cuidándote día y noche, y ahora me dices que sólo soy parte de otra realidad! No tienes corazón Akane..a lo mejor ni si quiera soy real..sólo una simple ilusión...-

-Ranma..yo..- Me le acerqué para tomar su brazo y el me empujó contra la puerta haciendo que se rompiera,sólo sentí que algo caliente escurría por mi casa, toqué mi cabeza y ví la sangre,cerré los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro..

Desperté en un hospital, toqué mi estómago y lo sentía muy pequeño, me levanté inmediatamente buscando a los bebés pero nada, en eso entra una enfermera y me acuesta:

-¿Donde están mis bebés?-

-Oh,el padre se los llevó hace casi 4 años-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-6 años señorita-

Yo quedé en shock, ¿había pasado tanto tiempo?,miré a mi derecha y había unas flores secas con una carta con la letra de Ranma y me puse a leerla:

/Akane, a lo mejor pasará un año cuando leas esto pero no se que pensar ahora..¿sómo soy un sueño? ¿una ilusión? No lo sé.. Has puesto en duda existencial mi vida, Akane,no sabes cuanto te odio. Casi los bebés mueren por lastimarte, actúe sin pensar,te amo aún pero no me puedo creer todo eso. Tuvimos una niña y un niño, la niña se llama Lin, lo escogió Shampoo, mi actual esposa, y el niño se llama Shiro, escogido por mi. Ojalá algún día hablemos,te extraño,cuidaré bien de nuestros niños

Te ama Ranma/

No pude evitar llorar, en eso la enfermera sale y Rei aparece:

-Cielos,esas flores están horribles,si que ya tiene tiempo que no paso y aún así,no las han quitado-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Largate, tu tienes la culpa de todo.-

-¿Yo? Tú tomaste la sedición,no yo-

-Ayudame a ver a mis niños-

-La pequeña Lin se parece mucho a ti,cuido que otros seres no se le acerquen pero Shiro,es muy tímido y no quiere que me le acerque-

Me levanté y caí, mis piernas estaban débiles, Rei me levantó y tocó mi frente con cuidado:

-Despacio.-

Me levanté y salí corriendo del hospital mientras Rei me seguía, me detuvo y me dió una ropa,un vestido de terciopelo color roj con unas zapatillas del mismo color con un listón semigrueso, color rojo, me escondí atrás de unos arbustos y me vestí rápidamente, amarré el listón en mi cabeza haciendo un moño. Rei me miró y peinó mi pelo, me puso un un juego de joyería plata con cierta tonalidad negra y acompañado con un corazón de rubí, me puso labial rojo y esbozó una sonrisa:

-Te ves preciosa,el color rojo te queda bastante bien. Ahora si puedes ir a buscar al tal Ranma-

Caminé rápidamente y llegué a la entrada del DDojo Tenido, toqué la puerta y me abrió la puerta Shampoo horrorizada, tenía el pelo corto,pechos ¿pequeños?, era más baja que yo,sonreí y dije:

-¿Puedo pasar a ver a mis hijos?-

-¿Quién es gatita?-

Ví a Ranma asomarse,se puso totalmente blanco, sonrei y ellos no sabían que hacer, en eso Rei aparece con una niña peliazul de ojos azules de tez blanca y un chico de tez mucho más blanca, con una gorra en la cabeza y ojos marrones. Besé sus mejillas, jamás había sentido tanto amor, Shampoo me iba atacar cuando Lin dijo:

-¡Mamá si está viva hermanito!-

-¿Cómo sabes que soy su madre?-

-Rei nos ha contado como eras-

-¡Mamá!- Dijeron ambos,me abrazaron,Shiro llorando dijo:

-Llevanos contigo mamá-

Lloraba de alegría, Ranma me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró, Shampoo tomó a Shiro del brazo y dijo:

-Akane irse o Shiro lamentar-

Rei le quitó a Shiro,tomó de la cabeza a Shampoo y pude ver a lo lejos una Shampoo siendo destripada.

En eso Ranma me besa,Rei se acerca con una velocidad impresionante y toma a Ranma del cuello:

-Desgraciado hijo de puta, ni un día la fuiste a ver, la carta se la tuve que dejar yo para que la leyera, pero tomaré a los niños y hare mi familia con mi diablilla Akane.-

-¡Dejalo ir Rei!-

-Él nunca te valoró y aun así lo quedas conmigo y le hare la vida imposible en el infierno.-

Cerré los ojos y lloré pero..¿Y si era un mal sueño todo? Tenía que intentarlo. Como no hubo respuesta por parte mía, sólo oí crujir el cuello de Ranma mientras los niños gritaban horriblemente, tomé una piedra y aplasté la cabeza de Rei lo más fuerte que pude,dejó de moverse ¿Murió? Que importaba, hice lo mismo con los niños y al final conmigo, saque un cuchillo de no se donde y me apuñalé.

...

-¡Akane!- Llega Rei y jala mi mejilla -Ya te dije que serias demonio,fuiste muy mala- Reí y sonreí -Esperaba un regaño o algo-. -Ranma va a ser castigado toda su vida y los niños están arriba, ¿me acompañas a darle una paliza a Ranma?- Me levanté y saqué un maletín con cosas de tortura. -Yo misma quiero hacerlo pagar torturándolo y complaciendo mi necesidad sexual-

...

-¡A..Ah! ¡Ranma, maldita sea,cambiate el condón!- ¡A..Ah! ¡Akane!- Se corre dentro de mi y disparo su cabeza. -Comencemos de nuevo estúpido-

Lo sé, mal final pero no sabía que poner para un final, necesitaba acabarlo


End file.
